The Prophecy House of Night
by ForeverLostx
Summary: Yuong Louisa's life was turned upside down when she was Marked and after finding out she was adopted, her life spirals out of control. But techinically, she shouldnt exist; vampyres couldnt have children, could they? Well, now they could...
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note****: If you have read the 'House of Night' series, while reading my story, please forget about everything that happened from all the books. I am writing this so that Zoey and the gang didn't exist and that none of the events actually occurred. Im using the same characters but this story is completely new. Also, i wont be writing much of this story if nobody likes it, so please let me know if you do. Thank you. **

**Chapter One – Marked.**

"Oh no! This cannot be happening! No, no, no, no, no, no!"

I paced back and forth in an irritated strut, fiercely shaking my head as though I could change what was happening to me. Suddenly, everything made sense; the recent headaches, feeling constantly tired even though I slept like a dead person, the uncomfortable feeling when I stood directly in the sun… everything seemed so obvious now.

I had been _Marked_.

"No! This a dream… snap out of it, Louisa!" I cursed angrily, ferociously nipping at my delicate skin with my stubby fingertips. I was in the girls' bathroom, skipping my third period class because I was too frightened to walk in, knowing everybody would be immediately drawn to the navy crescent moon tattoo pasted on my forehead.

Every couple of seconds, I checked the mirror to see if the marking was still there, and every time it was, smack bang in the middle of my skin like a symmetrical symbol. It felt as though it was actually pulsing, making the skin around it feel warm and itchy. I wanted to scrape it off with a scalpel from the Science Department, even if it did leave a huge gaping hole in the middle of my face. I wanted it gone! I wanted it to disappear! I didn't want to be a Vampyre; I wanted to be normal!

I felt like I was suffocating, like something was pushing against my lungs while I tried to breathe in. Nervous sweat sliced its way through my pours, giving my pale skin its wet sheen that made me look unwell. I couldn't believe this was happening… what would Mom say? Would she scream in horror? I wanted to scream in horror at myself; I didn't want to be someone that was attracted to blood!

I stopped pacing, feeling the need to vomit after working myself up so much. _I didn't even see him coming_, I thought, remembering the moment when the young man approached me, pointing at my head and claiming that I had been marked my Nyx. I didn't even know who Nyx was!

I walked towards the sink and gripped the cold porcelain, inspecting my face and the blue abomination that had been painted on my skin without my consent. It looked odd, out of place and strange, like it shouldn't be there, like it should have been someone else standing in front of this mirror, resisting the urge to throw up their last twelve hours of food.

My skin looked paler than usual, if that was possible, and my green eyes suddenly looked vibrant and colourful, like the strange man had added a dash of colour too when I wasn't looking. My long blonde hair seemed to shine beneath the faint light of the bathroom, framing my oval-shaped face like a curtain of glossy yellow waves and my cheeks had lost all their previous colour; not even a tint of rosy present.

I took a deep breath and steadied myself, deciding that going home would be the best idea. Being here for much longer would be the worst thing possible since someone I knew was bound to come in and notice my newly acquired tattoo.

I threw my beige jacket over myself, using its hood as a sort of shield against anyone that could see, and picked up my backpack, slinging it carelessly over my shoulder. I could faintly hear my house keys jingling like a rattle in my pocket as I walked, but an overpowering 'boom-boom' seemed to pulse through my ears, vibrating like a set of drums. I could barely concentrate because of the unnerving drumming, forbidding my to deliberate what was going to happen to be. I felt so confused and bewildered that I barely understood where I was running too. In fact, I hadn't even noticed I was running until I heard the 'tap-tap' of my sneakers slapping against the concrete.

"Just run to the bus stop…" I whispered to myself, surprised that my own voice seemed to calm me down. I smashed my body against the front door, opening it to reveal the school grounds, stretching over at least an acre of land. I twisted on my heels, directing myself to the left and in the direction of the school gates, their huge metal doors imposing to such a little person like me. Thankfully, I was out of the school within a minute and so far, nobody had seen me. My fur-rimmed hood was draped over my head, covering my sweaty face from the busy world around me. Luckily for me, everyone in Tulsa, Oklahoma, was minding their own business that day, so nobody even gave me a second glance while I sprinted to the bus stop as quickly as my legs would carry me.

It took a couple of minutes to get to the bus stop and according to the timetable, I only had to wait ten minutes for the next bus. Ten minutes suddenly seemed like forever to me as I waited underneath the shelter, my legs shaking form both running as fast I could and the anxiety that was building up inside me. My stomach seemed to do summersaults beneath my flesh, making me feel sick like I had before. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to leave school after all…

The journey home was torturous; I felt like every pair of beady eyes was on me, staring at the atrocity that stood out proudly between my oval-shaped eyes. Deep down, I knew no one was looking, but I felt overly exposed as I sat in the first row of the half-occupied bus. No one sat beside me or anywhere near, and for that I was so glad I could have jumped for joy, but then that would have defeated the purpose of hiding my face like I was an experiment gone wrong.

It felt like eons of time before I jumped off the bus and headed towards home, my left hand covering my face as much as I could while my right kept up the shoulder bag that constantly threatened to fall down my slim arm. When our semi-detached house appeared in front of my eyes, I noticed Mom's car was parked neatly in the driveway, the small Ford sitting perfectly among the blooming plants that surrounded it. I wasn't sure if this was a good thing, or a bad thing. Would Mom recoil away from me? Or would she be compassionate and help me work this out?

"Mom?" I called as I entered through the front door, using my key that now dangled from the keyhole. I dropped my backpack at the bottom of the stairs, leaving it sitting idly as I made my way towards the kitchen. I felt suddenly free and liberated, like it was the backpack that had been holding me back and dragging me down. Mom wasn't in the kitchen, but I soon heard her voice calling me from the first floor.

"Louisa? What are you doing home?" She asked, her tone full of confusion and worry. I heard her descending from the stairs, the faint 'creek' and 'squeak' seeming louder to my acute hearing.

"Mom, I need to talk to you… something happened at school and-" Mom gasped when she saw my face, her eyes glued onto the contrasting mark pasted on my forehead. She looked scared, sad and sorrowful all at the same time, like she knew something I didn't, like I was about to walk to my own execution or something.

"Mom, im so sorry… I didn't want this! I don't know what's going to happen. Im sorry…" I mumbled, wanting to cry and curl up into a ball, hiding myself from the world. I looked down, unable to keep my green eyes on my mothers face any longer; it was too hard, too difficult…

"There is no need to feel sorry, Louisa…" Mom said, walking towards me slowly and carefully like she thought I would spontaneously combust at any moment. "There is something I must tell you, something I have been meaning to tell you for a long time now…" She began, her warm motherly tone, the one I had become used to over the past sixteen years, soothing my hysterical babbling.

"Did you know this would happen?" I asked, unable to find any other explanation to what she was talking about. I suddenly felt even more frightened, like I was an alien in this group, a foreign stranger that had been plopped down in the middle of an average suburban family. But I didn't understand how Mom could have known… No one ever knew who would be Marked; it was random selection and just totally out of the blue. It was impossible to tell who would have the Vampyre gene and who wouldn't.

"Yes, I did. I knew this would happen eventually… but that is not what I must tell you." Mom answered again, but this time I could see her eyes filling with tears, becoming slightly swollen and agitated.

I stared at my Mother blankly, "_What_ then?" I persisted again, my eyebrows furrowing in confusion. I had a bad feeling about this, the kind of gut feeling that was always right and persistent but everyone chose to ignore.

"Louisa.. you are adopted."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two – New home. **

It was like the world worst came to a sudden stop around me. It was like time stopped and everything became immobile, especially the woman I had called 'Mother' for the past sixteen years. As I stared at her wrinkling face, she seemed like a total stranger, someone I had never met before in my life. The stranger stared back, her eyes unfamiliar and strange, like she was just recognising me for the first time too.

"I'm… adopted?" I choked in a soft whisper, my voice sounding strained and broken.

Mentally, I couldn't make any sense of what my supposed Mother was telling me. I couldn't be adopted; there were pictures of me as a baby in Mom's arms, crawling across the carpet, sitting with my younger sister… it didn't make sense.

"Yes. I'm sorry to have to tell you this way. You see, your biological parents wanted you to have a normal life as a human child, but we all knew that eventually-"

"What do you mean 'as a human child'? What, am I some sort of… alien?" I asked, my voice rising about five octaves. Was this some sort of sick joke? What the hell was this woman talking about?

"No, Louisa…" Sherry, my adoptive Mother began again with a short sigh. She looked tired and strained; like she was the one that had been told her whole life was a big fat lie. I was tempted to say 'Is that even my real name?' but I decided that flat humour was not the way to go about this new revelation of mine.

"Tell me!" I persisted, feeling angrier and more frustrated as the seconds ticked by. I hadn't noticed, but my frame was now rigid and tensed with clenched fists shaking by my sides. It felt like an explosion of anger was building up within my body, ready to convulse and erupt like a mighty volcano. Who was I? Or the better question; _what was I?_

"You are a Vampyre Louisa." Sherry snapped, rather harshly if I were being honest. It wasn't _my_ fault I had been raised in a false home with complete strangers. _I_ didn't choose this. I _wouldn't_ have chosen this.

"Well, yeah, I gathered that much." I stated, pointing at my head and at the obvious crescent moon painted no my forehead; the mark of a fledgling Vampyre.

"Yes, you are now a fledgling. But you were born of two Vampyres." Sherry explained with her hands clasped together. Her face was apologetic now, like she finally understood that this was a lot to take in so suddenly.

"Wait. That's not possible. Everyone knows Vampyres cannot reproduce; its just not possible!" I screeched, my voice rising again. I couldn't keep control of myself, like there was an invisible string pulling on my body; the parts that made me feel angry and frustrated. I wasn't normally like this; I was normally calm and collected… maybe is was everything that had happened over the last hour. Maybe no one could handle such information calmly.

"Yes, it _wasn't_ possible, but you exceeded all possibilities. You and your biological siblings are the only Vampyre-born children on the planet. You are very special Louisa."

I listened, but I didn't take much in as I stared at Sherry's artificially tanned face. Sherry had been known to experiment with herself; fake nails, fake tan, fake hair… it was just her thing. I stopped breathing at something she said though, something that caught my attention; 'biological siblings'. _I had other brothers and sisters?_ I wondered, feeling strangely overwhelmed by all this conversation; I wanted to sleep, I wanted to forget, I wanted to go back to my normal like as a 'human' teenager.

"Okay, fine…" I mumbled; I felt in no condition to contradict what she was saying. "What happens now?" I whispered, biting my lower lip nervously. _Was it time I went to the House of Night? Would I meet my biological parents and siblings? Would I be sent to a lab to be tested on because I was so 'special'? _

"Well, you need to pack your things and I need to take you to the Tulsa House of Night. If you don't get there soon, you'll begin to feel ill…" Sherry replied, trailing off like what she was saying pained her deeply. I began to feel sad too; it felt like my family was slipping away through my fingers, no matter how much I tired to grab it back up. Did this mean I had no family now? Sure, there was this 'biological' family I was sure I would eventually meet now that I had been Marked, but they were strangers, unknown people that I was allegedly related too.

I suddenly felt alone, more l alone than I had ever felt in my whole life.

"I'm not sure what will happen when you are there, but your biological parents are teachers there so I presume you will be meeting them." _Just as I thought_, I mumbled so silently it was like a soundless breath.

I suddenly realised I didn't want to go anywhere. I wanted to stay right here with the people I had known my whole life. I couldn't leave Amy, my little sister. I couldn't leave Dad and Mom. We were family and always had been. I now knew I had been living a lie, a phoney life, but I didn't care because it was _my_ phoney life.

"Please do not be angry with me. I have been a friend of your Mother for years, that's why I took you in. She wanted you to have a normal life while you still could, since she knew you would have been Marked anyway." Sherry mumbled, her voice slightly muffled and obscured. "Just know that I love you like my own daughter, and nothing can ever change that." Tears were spilling down Sherry's face now, marking her cheeks with miniature streams of salty water. I waned to cry too, but I couldn't, I wouldn't. I still felt the anger in my heart but it was subsiding, as I stood motionless like a marble statue.

"I'm not angry…" I muttered through my teeth, but my voice sounded more like a hiss than anything else. "I'm just… overwhelmed." I concluded, nodding faintly as I spoke the words as though my outer exterior agreed with the statement. I ran my left hand through my messy hair, taking a deep breath before I walked passed Sherry and up the stairs. I didn't have the capacity to talk to her anymore; I really did feel totally overwhelmed, so I felt it was best to pack and talk later.

I did exactly what Sherry told me to do. It was strange as I now referred my Mother as her first name, but it was like I didn't know her anymore. I wanted to love her like I had before, but it felt impossible, like I wasn't supposed to call her 'Mom' anymore. So I packed a small suitcase with my favourite clothes and shoes, although, I really hated leaving most of my clothes behind. I also packed my favourite handbag with my necessities and cant-live-without's; my toothbrush, moisturiser, make-up, hairbrush, a couple pieces of jewellery, my favourite book 'Wuthering Heights', my iPod and cable… I packed a lot of things, but they all seemed so insignificant compared what I had lost earlier this afternoon; my family, my life…

I carried both bags downstairs with difficulty; I knocked the walls at least more than six times with both bags and Sherry was sitting on the couch in the sitting room when I finally made it down. She was sitting silently and I couldn't hear the TV. She looked depressed and weirdly… possessed, like there was someone else sitting there in her body. When she looked up at me, she practically flew up onto her black stilettos. I was afraid she was going to have a heart attack with the way she looked so jumpy and wary, but I said nothing still.

"Okay. Are you ready? You have everything you need?" She asked, her peculiar voice accompanied with the nervous tone foreign to my ears. I nodded, my lips pursed together with my pearly white teeth. She led the way through the front door and to the small blue Ford without a backwards glance. I was glad for that, partly because her eyes looked glassy and glazed over and because I couldn't bear to look her in the eye just yet.

The journey to the Vampyre School was nothing other than awkward; I said nothing, Sherry said nothing… it was like we had never spoke to each other before, when in actual fact, she was the woman I knew as 'Mother' since I could walk and talk. The sheer size of the building didn't surprise me; I had seen and gazed at it before, so it was nothing new to my eyes, but it felt strange to be moving here. I missed the safe haven of my former bedroom, where the walls were a bubblegum pink and the carpet was white. I missed my Johnny Depp poster and the mass of beads wrapped around my bedpost. I missed having my little sister in the room directly next to mine. I missed knowing I was always safe with my Father in the room directly across from mine.

I missed how everything was just this morning.

Surprisingly, the metal gates to the school opened as soon as we turned towards them. _Where they expecting us? _I wondered to myself, my face screwing up in my usual 'thinking' pose. Being the only car driving towards the old castle-like building, I had the urge to sink into the seat and hide myself, like it would make me invisible to rhe strangers in there. I still found it hard to believe I was about to be immersed into a place of strangers and a family of strangers, my new family…

Sherry stopped at the front and killed the cars buzzing engine. It was five o'clock and still fairly light, the sun just setting over the orange and yellow horizon. We waited; staring up at the structure like it was revolting to the eyes. It wasn't. It was actually a finely constructed building with the nicest of concrete blocks holding it up. It looked vintage, I noticed pleasantly, recently discovering that I liked things from the past.

Sherry was the first to open her door and step out into the dim light. I followed her lead, but I was more hesitant and reluctant to walk into the building. I wanted to shrink away into nothing, just be invisible to everyone, but I couldn't; that wasn't how this worked. I had to be introduced and that's how it went with no argument.

I sighed and mentally slapped myself, hoping to get myself into some sort of shape before I walked in here. I felt like I was walking Death Row, like behind these doors awaited my own public execution, like it was my own personal apocalypse; the world was ending as I knew it, which technically was happening. Yes, I knew I was being melodramatic, but I didn't want any of this; I was happy the way I was before; invisible, normal and _human._

The front doors swung open when Sherry stood about three metres away. I walked up behind her, my black converse slapping the stone, which was the only thing that could be heard. "Oh, wait! I left my bags…" I muttered, realising I had left my handbag in the backseat. Sherry looked behind me and nodded, smiling warmly.

"Alright, but just take our handbag. Someone will come for your suitcase…" She explained and that confused me, as I didn't want anyone touching my stuff, especially not a stranger. I nodded otherwise and grabbed my handbag from the backseat, leaving my suitcase with a look of despair on my face.

When I looked up, Sherry had disappeared inside, leaving me outside and to make my own entrance. I decided that I was angry with that; what if she was somewhere that I had no idea how to get to? I groaned, rolling my eyes to the sky and shuffled up the steps again and to he front door. The heat that greeted me was overpowering, enough to make me forget why I was mentally cursing. Inside the building, it was even more extravagant. The place was kept in its original form, but there were telltale signs of modern technology everywhere from the flat screen TV to the recently built reception desk five metres directly in front of me. It truly was a lovely place with its beige marble and its restored pillars.

I stared in awe, all the while ignoring the woman standing with Sherry that stared at me in awe, too. When I did notice them, my immediately shut my dangling mouth and apologetically smiled. "Um, sorry…" I mumbled, feeling overly exposed sanding here like an idiot. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do. Should I walk over? Should I stay where I am? Since I already looked shy and withdrawn, I stood where I was, firmly planting my feet to the marble flooring. In my black skinny jeans, black converse shoes and print t-shirt, I felt out of place in such a superior place. _I wasn't supposed to be here!_

"No, no… that is quite alright." The stranger replied, a dazzling smile on her beautifully carved ace. "My name is Neferet. I am the High Priestess of this House of Night, but more importantly, I am your Aunt."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three - Family**

What, are you freaking kidding me? I screamed inside my head, resisting the urge to rip out my hair in frustration. As contrast, on the outside, I was totally immobile; I couldn't move for the shock of all this.

This Neferet person was my _Aunt._

Nobody told me about an Aunt! What, were there third cousins twice removed too?! Seriously, what is with this shit! I didn't want this! I wanted my old family; Mom, Dad and Amy, I didn't want a new one, I was happy with the old!

"Louisa…" Sherry said, giving me one of her famous are-you-in-there looks. I shifted my eyes back and forth between my former Mother and my new Aunt.

Neferet was insanely beautiful with the shiniest of Auburn hair, the purest of green eyes and the flawless pale complexion to rival a professional model. She had a mouth of straight pearly white teeth that made my eyes squint and a slim body with curves in all the right places. Hw could she be my Aunt? I didn't, nor would I ever, look anything like her for crying out loud. Seriously, what were these people trying to do to me? Drive me crazy?

"I know this must be a lot to take in, but your parents are eager to see you Louisa." Neferet said, her voice like sweet honey. Her voice seemed oddly soothing and comforting and another thing, I had a strange sense of Déjà vu as I watched her face with my green anxious eyes. She appeared awfully familiar in my eyes.

"Um, okay…" I muttered again without any enthusiasm or happiness in my voice at all. Took a few hesitant steps forward, unsure of myself in this place. Sherry looked at Neferet, looking stupidly counterfeit next to the proud beauty at her side, and whispered something inaudible to my ears. Neferet nodded absently, but not once did her gaze ever falter from my face; I was the main attraction, it seemed.

Sherry walked towards me, her smile faltering as she neared. I wanted to slap her, I really did, but I didn't know why; I was such a terrible person. She bent down towards me and kissed m cheek tenderly, although it was like she didn't want to, she only did it for show. "Goodbye." She whispered and continued walking towards the door. I turned and watched as the woman I loved and knew as 'Mom' walked away from me and out of my life. I wanted to scream 'don't leave me here!', but I knew it would do no good.

She was gone. I was left. Alone.

"I know this must be hard, Louisa. Your whole like has been turned upside down today, and for that I do apologise…" Neferet's humming voice found its way to my ears, but it wasn't until I looked up that noticed she was directly behind me. Up this close, she was terrifyingly overshadowing, so much so that I felt like a squashed bug on the immaculate marble floor compared to her exquisite appearance. Why was she apologising? This was hardly her fault, was it?

"Um, its fine. I'm fine." I grumbled, feeling tired and groggy and said the words as if I was trying to reassure myself rather than Neferet.

"If you are sure…" Neferet replied, looking down intently at my face. She was trying to figure me out, I noticed. She clearly knew I was lying as the look on her face said 'yeah… right', but I took no notice of her strange stare. Her eyes were so leery hat it made me want to shrink away into oblivion and became a part of the worlds' nothingness. "You're parents are waiting to meet you, Louisa." Neferet repeated her words from before, like she was feeling impatient. I didn't know what to do; do I say 'okay' and follow her into a world I didn't know?

I nodded, gulping back the bile that threatened to erupt from my mouth. Everything was happening so fast…

"Are you feeling all right? You look… unwell." Neferet observed, her moss green eyes narrowing accusingly. _No, I don't feel all right! _I thought angrily, wanting nothing more than my warm bed back home. I refused to consider this unfamiliar place 'home'; I didn't want to live here at all.

"I'm okay, really…" I lied, plastering a fake smile on my pale face. I felt so tired of this whole thing… I really couldn't express enough how much I wanted this whole 'Vampyre' thing to _go away._ Neferet didn't look in the least bit fooled; she inspected me carefully before biting her lower lip, the exact same action I was doing at the exact same time. _Hmm… weird much?_

"All right, then. Would you accompany me to my office?" She asked. _Like that is a question_, I thought with venom, _do I really have a choice?_

"Okay, sure…" I said, my voice sounding tired and sleepy. I felt so tired I could have fallen asleep right there on the marble floor, but what did surprise me was that apart from feeling tired, I really did feel so much better. No more headaches, no more dizziness…

"Right this way." Neferet gestured to a dimply-lit hallway to our left, leading off into the darkness. There were gas lamps hanging from the wall down the full length of the corridor, casting little light along the shadows. _I don't want to go down there._

I followed Neferet, feeling awkward and misplaced in such a magnificent place. Neferet had on a heavenly black flowing dress, curving in on her body like it was made especially for her perfect figure. Beside her, I was wearing a white print t-shirt that was decorated in stylish black splats al over the front, black skinny jeans that rounded on my petite chicken legs and dirty converse shoes. _God, I need to get better clothes… clothes that didn't look like they were for homeless people._

"I presume Sherry told you about your parents? That they are Vampyre…" Neferet asked, cutting into the delicate silence that hung around us in a heavy cloud.

"Yes, she told me." I confirmed, remembering the moments in my head. _But you were born of two Vampyres, _she had said, looking at me like I was too stupid to understand. "But I thought Vampyres couldn't have children, that it was impossible…" I muttered, mainly to myself.

"It is impossible, yes. But you, your three sisters and your brother defeated the impossibility. Your parents are the only Vampyres to have ever had a child, let alone five." Neferet mused to herself, her tone light hearted and friendly. "Louisa, you are a gift from Nyx." She then said, catching me off guard for the slightest of moments. _Me? Yeah… I don't think so. Gift my butt. _Of course, I didn't say what I truly felt about that since I probably would have insulted her.

She stopped then at a door that had 'High Priestess' engraved in gold fancy writing. My heart seemed to pound even harder in my chest, rattling against my rib cage like someone had injected adrenaline into my bloodstream. _This is it, Louisa. Just get the damn thing over with._

Neferet pushed open the door with her elegant hand, revealing a stylish old-fashioned office, like she had said. There were two people waiting inside, the woman sitting down with her legs crossed and the man pacing impatiently.

"Louisa, this is Dragon and Anastasia Lankford, your parents."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four – Brothers and Sisters**

It was the strangest thing to see your biological parents for the first time. I didn't know whether it felt natural or unnatural, but definitely different. The two adult Vampyres seemed to stare at me forever, their eyes filled with awe and wonder. Mine were wide too, like huge saucers as I traced the intricate patterns that swirled around their eyes. They were beautiful too, even as beautiful as the green eyed auburn haired beauty by my side.

"Louisa." The woman named Anastasia smiled at me, a smile that was nothing other than happy. Her eyes were familiar, and it wasn't until I really looked that I noticed she had the same green eyes as I did; I had inherited them from her.

Dragon, the short man, was staring at me too, but he wasn't smiling. It wasn't that he looked unfriendly, but he had this strange look on his features that made me feel uncomfortable. By eyes seemed to dart back and forth constantly from each parent. The seconds ticked by and neither of their stare faltered. The weird thing was that I no longer felt like I had before; they were my parents and somehow, I knew they were.

I began to notice strange similarities between my new parents and I. I had golden blonde hair and Dragon did too, although it wasn't as light as mine. I was rather small like him, too, which actually surprised me more than anything. I was like Anastasia too; I had her green eyes and her high-cheekbone facial structure.

"You're not like your brother and sisters at all." Dragon commented, stroking his chin while he examined me up and down. _What, am I on show here? God, this isn't crufts. And who were my sisters and brother anyway?_

"Dragon!" Anastasia scolded, shooting an angry look at her husband. "Louisa, please excuse your-" She began saying again, but she cut herself off suddenly. I had the feeling she was about to say 'father'. "Please excuse Dragon." She recovered, plastering a warm smile on her beautifully pale face.

"Um, its fine…" I mumbled, turning my feet inwards nervously. What did he mean I wasn't like m brothers and sisters anyway? Perhaps I looked nothing like them, or I acted nothing like them. Anastasia stood up then, her long wheat-coloured hair flowing down her shoulders in glossy waves. It was clear that she was unsure of me too, but I had a feeling she wanted to be closer, but didn't want to startle me. Dragon walked forward then too, holding out his rough hand for me to shake. _What an odd way to greet your daughter…_

I hesitantly held out my hand too and he took it gently, his hand feeling warm around mine. He grinned a wide warm smile, showing a beautiful set of white teeth. "Welcome to the family." He mused, his face full of bright happiness. His eyes seemed to shine with joy, like he had finally realised I was the daughter he never knew for sixteen years.

"Um, thanks." I couldn't help but smile, holding back a short laugh with my pursed lips. He laughed then, a laugh that seemed infectious as it echoed through he office. He put his arms around me and hugged me tightly to him. I felt squashed next to his built body as he squeezed my much narrower with his arms. I could faintly hear Neferet and Anastasia chuckling together, probably watching Dragon and me. I felt awkward, but no so much so that I wanted to run away again. It felt almost… innate to hug this Vampyre, like my body fit perfectly with his in a fatherly hug. I laughed too, a short burst that I couldn't keep back anymore; all my resentment from earlier had finally disappeared into nothing.

Dragon let go and stepped back, a proud smile playing on his lips. I smiled back shyly, unsure of myself again. _Maybe being Marked was a good thing…_ The slightly taller man stepped back and in stepped Anastasia. She was much taller than me, but at least a good head, but I didn't feel threatened of overshadowed like I had with Neferet earlier; this was perfectly normal. She hugged me too, but she was so much gentler than Dragon that it felt like a cloud enveloping around me compared to his bear hug. "Its nice to have you home again." She whispered emotionally. I smiled, feeling loved again.

Once introductions were over, Neferet and Mom told me everything there was no know about Vampyres and the House of Night. _Weird… I'm calling her 'Mom' now…_ Everything was strange at first and new to my ears, but when I put the pieces together, everything seemed to fit into place like a jigsaw. Dad, or Dragon, had left just after his mass hug, claiming that he had things to do. I wasn't bothered at all, in fact, I felt almost comfortable with my Mom and Aunt. Mom had also told me that she and Neferet were, strangely, sisters. This was strange because it was rare to find two siblings to both be Marked, but they didn't seem to mind at all.

Neferet then showed me to my new room, which was in the girls building where all the other fledglings slept. Apparently, I would be bunking with my older sister.

I arrived in the dorm around eight o'clock. The sun had completely disappeared and the darkness seemed to take over the land. I felt comfortable at night, more so than I did during the day. The girls dorm was amazing; it had a main room for everyone to sit together with around seven flat screen TV's stationed around the room, complete with comfortable armchairs in front of them. There was a small kitchen too with stored food for anyone to eat at anytime they wanted. This was Heaven.

"Are you feeling any better?" Neferet asked on the way to my new room. We had talked a lot more comfortable now that we had met each other properly, so she almost felt like an Aunt, but not quite yet.

"Yeah, I'm feeling fine now." I said, telling the truth this time; I really did feel so much better since I began to feel more comfortable around here.

"That's good then. I was afraid you were having… side effects of being Marked." Neferet explained, smiling to herself.

"Side effects?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowing in confusion; I hadn't been told about any side effects.

"Some fledglings encounter some problems after being Marked, such as severe headaches, fainting and vomiting. I was afraid you were going to experience them too, but you seem to look a lot better." My Aunt said, smiling down on me. I really hated people looking down on me, even though they didn't intentionally mean to make me feel small. I have always been pretty short and stubby, so I felt stupidly insignificant compared to Neferet and Anastasia. They were tall, slim and extraordinarily beautiful.

"Here we are… your new room. Oh, and be warned, your sisters and brother are all waiting inside to meet you." Neferet added, chuckling as though this was some sort of private joke. _Great! More introductions tonight…_

"Alright. Bring it on…" I muttered, rolling my eyes in a way that Neferet couldn't see. Neferet laughed, her laughter loud and musical like a melody. Why did she find me so amusing? I wasn't _that_ funny… I took a deep breath, centring myself so that I was ready for whatever was on the other side of that door. Neferet opened it, pushing it open gently to reveal a hot pink room, bright and colourful to my eyes.

There were three girls sitting in the middle of the floor in a sort of strange circle, although it was more like a triangle. A young man was standing, leaning against the wall looking extremely bored. It was a shame really; his sisters ignored him like he wasn't there. Everyone looked up at me and Neferet, wide eyes and mouth hanging open. _Oh… now I know why I'm so different from my siblings._

All the sisters were similar; they were all dark brunette beauties, flawless skin and fabulous tall figures. The oldest one had the darkest chocolate hair, wavy and down to her elbows, and the darkest blue eyes, the colour of the Pacific Ocean at the darkest hours of night. The one closest to my age had dark hair too but had honey and toffee streaks coloured through it and the lightest of blue eyes in contrast to her sister. The one who looked in-between was the perfect mixture of both; a lighter hair tone that was naturally multi-toned and the same dark blue eyes as her older sister. I looked nothing like them whatsoever. That's what Dragon meant.

My new brother however, looked a little like me. He had the same dark hair as his sisters, but also had oval-shaped green eyes. It seemed as though we had inherited the same facial features as our Mother. Every single one of them was as tall as the next, towering over little old me with the slimmest figures I had ever seen.

"Neferet!" The youngest one smiled, her face bright with enthusiasm. She looked at me, showing the same eagerness to see me, as she was to see her Aunt.

"This is Louisa, your sister." Neferet aid proudly, placing an elegant hand on my shoulder like I was somehow invisible. The two youngest girls seemed to burst into conversation, screeching and squealing about my arrival.

"She looks like Mom and Dad!"

"She's so different…"

"She has blonde hair!"

I stood like an idiot, my eyes wide as they inspected my rugged appearance. My physical appearance wasn't the only thing that differed from everyone else. All three girls were dressed in the most of exquisite of dresses, long and short. The oldest had on a black dress, short and wavy at the fringes. It was a beautiful dress that showered a perfect balance of leg. The youngest had on a flimsy midnight blue dress, waving down to her ankles and to the black heels she wore. The middle one had on a short dress too, but it was white, moulding into her pale complexion like it was part of her. They was all so… beautiful!

And I so wasn't.

"Louisa, this is Arianna" she gestured to the youngest, "and Robyn." Robyn was the one with the amazing white dress. I smiled and waved sheepishly. _I really hate attention…_

"Nice to meet you." I mumbled, smiling like an idiot.

"Nice to meet you too! You're going to be sharing a room with me." Arianna said, grinning widely. "Oh, and call me Anna." She added, chuckling softly. I nodded, bobby my head to that my long blonde hair covered me face slightly, shining in the light of the room.

"Hi… nice to meet you." Robyn said, much quieter than Anna had been.

"And this is Aurora." Neferet said, gesturing to the oldest that had kept quite most of the time. I smiled at her and she smiled back; she looked like one of those responsible sensible types, the kind of people that were always in charge.

"Call me Rory if you like…" She said. Her voice was so smooth it made me want to cry.

"Hey…" I nodded, looking around at all three sisters. They were all so similar it made me feel left out; I was the odd one out in this family. Again.

"And this, of course, is your brother Dylan." Neferet introduced the last person, the only young man in the room. He looked around nineteen or twenty years old, but he was so handsome that if I weren't related, I would have found him totally hot.

"Nice to meet you." He grinned, his smile as dazzling as his face. He walked forward and held out his hand, reminding me of my earlier encounter with my father. I wondered if he was going to hug me too…

"You too." I grinned back, taking in his rough appearance. He didn't look as polished as the girls and more natural, like e had a sense of ordinary clothing. I took his extended hand and he shook it gently.

"Another blonde in the family, eh?"


End file.
